Nishikino Maki
= Character Profile = * Japanese Name: 西木野 真姫 * Age: 15 * Birthday: April 19 (Aries) * Blood Type: AB * Height: 161cm * Hobbies: Stargazing * Three Sizes: B78 / W56 / H83 * Favorite Food: Tomatoes * Least Favorite Food: Tangerines * Main Attribute: Cool * CV: Pile A 15-year-old, first-year high school student and the daughter of a wealthy family—her parents run a large hospital. Her singing is top-notch and she can also play the piano. Haughty and proud, she doesn't reveal her true emotions often. Her courageous nature allows her to argue with older students, but there is also a side to her which desires company. Home Screen そうね……テストの点数ならそうそう負けないわよ？ That's right... I'll have you know that my grades are pretty good. クールで冷静沈着？私のことかしら。…え？AB型の特徴？ Cool, calm and collected? Are you talking about me? ...Huh? The characteristics of someone with AB blood type? 凛と花陽と仲がいいのかって？……別に、腐れ縁みたいなものよ I'm on good terms with Rin and Hanayo? ...Not really, we've just been stuck together for a long time. さっさと始めるわよ。 Let's get started already. こういう季節、嫌いじゃないわ。 (Spring only) This season isn't too bad at all. 暑いからって引きこもってるんじゃないでしょうね？ (Summer only) Just because it's hot outside doesn't mean you should be holing yourself up at home. 気候がいいと勉強もはかどるわね (Fall only) The right season always makes studying easier. 寒い……でも、冬って綺麗よね (Winter only) It's cold... but winter is so beautiful. 勝手にやればいいじゃない (SRs/URs, 5AM - 5PM only) Just do what you want. お疲れ。……何もないわよ？ (SRs/URs, 5PM - 5AM only) Good job. ...This doesn't mean anything, got it? おはよう。さ、はじめるわよ (URs, 5AM - 11AM only) Good morning. Let's get started already. さあ、休んでなんかいられないんだからね (URs, 11AM - 5PM only) Come on, we can't stay idle all the time. …あなたを見てると飽きないわね (URs, 5PM - 11PM only) ...I never get tired of looking at you. もう、さっさと寝なさいよね (URs, 11PM - 5AM only) Geez, get to sleep already. な、何よ、ちょっとジロジロみないでくれる？ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #33; UR #362 only) '' Wh-What is it? Could you stop staring at me? やるからには楽しんでもらわないとね！ ''(Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #42; R #303; transformed R #339; transformed R #499; R #615; transformed R #684; SR #114; high kizuna SR #231; high kizuna SR #240; high kizuna SR #400; SR #488; SR #521; high kizuna SR #624; high kizuna SR #694; SR #716; high kizuna UR #484 only) If we're going to do it, we have to have fun! こんなところで止まってられない！ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #51; transformed R #289; transformed R #435; transformed R #574; SR #231; SR #240; SR #400; high kizuna SR #488; high kizuna SR #521; SR #624; SR #694; high kizuna SR #716; high kizuna UR #362; UR #371; UR #484 only) We can't stop now! さっさとしないとおいていくわよ？ (Untransformed SR #60; SR #216; UR #96; high kizuna UR #371 only) I'll leave you behind if you don't hurry up. ちょっとこの服、大げさすぎないかしら……浮いてない？ (Transformed SR #60 only) These clothes feel a bit too extravagant... I feel a bit out of place. 一応…あなたのこと信頼してるんだから…い、一応よ！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #60; high kizuna SR #114; high kizuna SR #216; high kizuna UR #96 only) For now... I'll put my trust in you... J-Just for now, okay!? どうしたの？さ、行くわよ (Untransformed SR #77 only) *placeholder* ちょっと複雑な気持ちだけど……トーゼン似合っちゃうわよね♪ (Transformed SR #77 only) *placeholder* 悪いところがないか隅々まで見てあげる♪こら！逃げないの！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #77 only) I'll check every last spot on your body to see if you're healthy. ♪ Hey! Don't run away! ちょ、ちょっと！あっち行きなさいよね！ (Untransformed SR #99 only) H-Hey! Go over there! 豹って……え、イメージ通り？……それは喜んでいいの…？ (Transformed SR #99 only) A leopard costume... Huh? I look just like you imagined? ...Am I supposed to be happy about that...? セクシーってことなら褒め言葉と思っておくわ。他ならぬあなただし (High kizuna, transformed SR #99 only) *placeholder* 屋上に、大きなサンシェードを設置出来ればいいのに。ちょっとは涼しくなると思わない？ (Untransformed SR #132 only) *placeholder* 花火大会の大きな花火もいいけど、線香花火も好き。かわいいわよね (Transformed SR #132 only) The fireworks in a fireworks show are nice, but I prefer sparklers. They're cute. 今度は、私のプライベートビーチに行かない？もちろん二人で、よ (High kizuna, transformed SR #132 only) Do you want to come to my private beach next time? Of course, it'll be just the two of us. 暑～いっ誰かうちわで扇いでくれないかしら？……誰かっていうか、キミに言ってるんだけどね (Untransformed SR #143 only) It's so hot~! Could someone fan me? ...When I say "someone", I mean you. 浴衣って、もっと足を出した方が涼しいんじゃないかしら？ (Transformed SR #143 only) *placeholder* 今まで言えなかったけど……あなたのこと、結構嫌いじゃないわ。す、す、す……何でもないっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #143 only) *placeholder* メイドの格好だからって、あなたの言うこと何でも聞くわけじゃないから。分かってる？ (Untransformed SR #167 only) Just because I'm in a maid outfit doesn't mean that I'll do whatever you say, got it? キミが私の言うことを聞くなら、紅茶の一杯くらい持ってきてあげてもいいけど？ (Transformed SR #167 only) If you'll do whatever I say, then I wouldn't mind getting you a cup of tea. ご、ご主人さま……　も、もう！そんなに何度も言わせないでよぉ～っ (High kizuna, transformed SR #167 only) M-Master... G-Geez! Stop making me so that so many times~! ええっ、今日障害物競走なの～！？なんか難しそうだし、あなた代わりに出場してきてよ～ (Untransformed SR #170 only) *placeholder* 真姫ちゃんの美貌に気を取られて、みんな転倒しちゃうんじゃないかしら？なんてね、ふふ (Transformed SR #170 only) Is everyone falling down because of my good looks? Just kidding, hehe. ちゃんと私の隣で走りなさいよ？先に言ったりしたら、絶対イヤなんだから (High kizuna, transformed SR #170 only) Make sure you run beside me, okay? I'll hate you forever if you go ahead of me. 街がライトアップされてると、そんなにワクワクするものかしら？ (Untransformed SR #194 only) *placeholder* あなたのところに、真姫ちゃんサンタは来るかしら？ちゃんといい子にしてなさいよね？ (Transformed SR #194 only) *placeholder* だから、これがはじめてのクリスマス。一緒にいるのがあなたで……よかった (High kizuna, transformed SR #194 only) *placeholder* さむーいっ……ちょっと、あなたのマフラー貸しなさいよね (Untransformed SR #220 only) It's freezing... Hey, give me your scarf. ふっふーん、真姫ちゃんはゴージャスな衣装がよく似合うでしょ？ (Transformed SR #220 only) *placeholder* 私のことからかったりしたら、許さないんだから。だって、私…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #220 only) *placeholder* 意外と2月が1番冷えるのよね…… (Untransformed SR #259 only) Surprisingly, February is the chilliest month of the year... あの……この格好やっぱりやめましょ？ (Transformed SR #259 only) Umm... Could I change out of this outfit? もう。これ以上私に豆を投げたら、お仕置きなんだからね！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #259 only) Geez, if you don't stop throwing beans at me, you're going to regret it! 暖かくなると、ピアノを弾く指もなめらかになってくるの。今度聴いてみる？ (Untransformed SR #270 only) *placeholder* 前はそうでもなかったけど……最近は春が好きなの (Transformed SR #270 only) *placeholder* ほらほら、時間がもったいないわ。早く遊びに行きましょ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #270 only) *placeholder* ゆっくり桜を見たいのに、凛は落ち着きないし、花陽はおにぎり食べてばっかりなのよ…… (Untransformed SR #282 only) I want to sit back and watch the cherry blossoms, but Rin won't settle down and Hanayo just keeps eating rice balls... 今週末のお花見、遅刻しないでね？　遅れたら、真姫ちゃん帰っちゃうかもしれないわよ？ (Transformed SR #282 only) *placeholder* 今日は楽しかったわ。帰るのが名残惜しいくらい……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #282 only) *placeholder* フルーツがいっぱい入ってるパンが好きなの。この間も穂乃果と一緒に食べたのよ (Untransformed SR #293 only) *placeholder* 世界中の美味しいチョコレートが集まるイベント、知ってる？　今度一緒に行きましょうよ (Transformed SR #293 only) *placeholder* ええっ？　1つのドリンクを2人で飲むの！？　恥ずかしいけど……まぁいいわ (High kizuna, transformed SR #293 only) *placeholder* 部屋着は着ている時間も長いし、上質なものを選びたいわよね (Untransformed SR #313 only) *placeholder* お姫様の格好なんてあまり出来るものじゃないし……ドキドキしちゃう (Transformed SR #313 only) *placeholder* あなたが運命の人なのかもなんて、そんな恥ずかしいこと言えるわけないじゃないっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #313 only) *placeholder* 定期的にピアノを弾いていないと、指が鈍ってしまうの (Untransformed SR #344 only) *placeholder* ゴージャス……？ドレスってみんなこんな感じでしょ？ (Transformed SR #344 only) *placeholder* 1人じゃ退屈なパーティも、あなたと一緒なら楽しいかもね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #344 only) *placeholder* 暑いわ……　身体が自然と日陰を求めるの…… (Untransformed SR #395 only) *placeholder* さっきから私のことじーっと見てるでしょ？　ふふ、真姫ちゃんは何を着ても似合うのよ (Transformed SR #395 only) *placeholder* 家族以外の人と旅行なんて、考えたこともなかったのに。みんなと一緒なら行きたいかも (High kizuna, transformed SR #395 only) *placeholder* おばけの格好なんてやだ……　真姫ちゃんにこんな格好させないでよね (Untransformed SR #399 only) *placeholder* もう！いつまでにやにやしてるのよ。バカみたい (Transformed SR #399 only) *placeholder* もうっ、バカバカっ！　これ以上私を一人っきりにしたら、許さないんだから (High kizuna, transformed SR #399 only) *placeholder* 涼しくなってきたから、今日は帰りにカフェで勉強していこうかな (Untransformed SR #405 only) *placeholder* ……私ばっかり話してたから疲れちゃった。次はあなたの話を聞かせてよ (Transformed SR #405 only) *placeholder* 次はじゃんけんゲームがしたいですって……？　もう、調子乗りすぎなんだから (High kizuna, transformed SR #405 only) *placeholder* 遊園地って建物や景色も素敵よね。私もあそこに浮かんでる船がほしいな……　なんてね (Untransformed SR #424 only) *placeholder* ハロウィンだからって、仮装しなくても……かぼちゃを飾り付けるだけで楽しいと思わない？ (Transformed SR #424 only) *placeholder* ハロウィンなんだから、お菓子くらい用意してるでしょうね？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #424 only) *placeholder* クリスマスが近いからって、浮かれすぎじゃない？ (Untransformed SR #478 only) *placeholder* あなた、暇そうな顔してるわね。そんなに暇なら、うちに遊びに来る？ (Transformed SR #478 only) *placeholder* サンタさん用のスリッパは用意した？　もう、あなたって手がかかるんだから (High kizuna, transformed SR #478 only) *placeholder* 海未が作った旅行のしおりと、凛が作った旅行のしおり。ページ数に圧倒的な差があるわね…… (Untransformed SR #482 only) *placeholder* スノボって、みんなスイスイ滑ってるから、そんなに難しくないのかと思ってた……きゃあっ！ (Transformed SR #482 only) *placeholder* はあ……ホッとする。紅茶が温かいのと……あなたが隣にいるから、かしらね？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #482 only) *placeholder* 冬休みの宿題？　もう終わらせたわ。日数が少ないんだから、早めにやっておきなさいよね (Untransformed SR #513 only) *placeholder* 新年だっていうのに、あなたはのんびりしてるわね。まあ、あなたらしいかしら？ (Transformed SR #513 only) *placeholder* 芸術と智を、この真姫ちゃんが授けてしんぜよう！　……なーんて、ね (High kizuna, transformed SR #513 only) *placeholder* そりゃ寒いけど……寒いって言ったところで、気温は変わらないわよ？ (Untransformed SR #529 only) *placeholder* うーん……バレンタインチョコなんて私らしくないし、やめようかな…… (Transformed SR #529 only) *placeholder* にこちゃんに似合いそうなチョコ、か。やっぱりかわいいのが似合うかしら？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #529 only) *placeholder* 春の訪れが近いと、明るい色の服が欲しくなるわ (Untransformed SR #548 only) *placeholder* にこちゃんに呼ばれたの。どうせ大したことない用事だと思うけど (Transformed SR #548 only) *placeholder* にこちゃんが好きそうなもの、あなたも真剣に考えてよね (High kizuna, transformed SR #548 only) *placeholder* 絵里と文房具を買いに来てるの。シンプルなのが好きだけど……かわいいのも欲しくなっちゃうわ (Untransformed SR #563 only) *placeholder* 将来は医師になるつもり。でも、今のうちに色んな職業を体験しておくのはいいわよね (Transformed SR #563 only) *placeholder* うふ。よく似合ってるでしょ？　あなた専属のキャビンアテンダントになってあげるわ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #563 only) *placeholder* 授業についていけない？　まったく……予習と復習に時間を使わないからそういうことになるのよ (Untransformed SR #595 only) *placeholder* ミリタリーファッションって大好き。今度の休みに、二人でショッピングに行かない？ (Transformed SR #595 only) *placeholder* 褒めてあげるからこっちに来なさいよ。……よく頑張ったわね。えらいわ (High kizuna, transformed SR #595 only) *placeholder* 練習の後は、カフェに行きたいわ。落ち着くし、勉強もはかどるのよね (Untransformed SR #598 only) *placeholder* はあ、はあ……希、凛！　そんなに走らなくっても、パンケーキは逃げないわよ～っ (Transformed SR #598 only) *placeholder* 今度二人でカフェに行きましょ。そのときは口にクリームなんてつけないでよ？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #598 only) *placeholder* もうすぐμ'sのメンバーと海に行くの。また凛が旅のしおり作ってるわ……まあかわいいけどね (Untransformed SR #641 only) *placeholder* 潮風が気持ちいい……たまにはこうやって海でのんびりするのもいいかも (Transformed SR #641 only) *placeholder* クルージング、楽しかった？……そう、それならよかった。今度は二人で来ましょう？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #641 only) *placeholder* プールにいるときはゆっくりしたいから……プールの授業は少し苦手、かな (Untransformed SR #664 only) *placeholder* 今日は学校の近くにあるプールに行くのうふふ、凛と花陽がはりきってるわ (Transformed SR #664 only) *placeholder* かき氷……おいしい (High kizuna, transformed SR #664 only) *placeholder* 遊園地？いいわよ。あなたがエスコートしてくれるんでしょうね？ (Untransformed SR #674 only) *placeholder* 今、忍者がそこにいたような……幻覚かしら…… (Transformed SR #674 only) *placeholder* ねえ、次は手裏剣の練習もしてみたいわあなた、先に投げてみて♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #674 only) *placeholder* μ'sのみんなでロックバンドを結成したら、どんな風になるのかしら。 (Untransformed SR #703 only) *placeholder* いつもとは少し違う私の曲……好きになってくれたら、嬉しいわ。 (Transformed SR #703 only) *placeholder* ロックなスクールアイドルのCDを花陽から借りてきたの。ねえ、あなたも、いっしょに聴かない？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #703 only) *placeholder* 美術館にはよく行くのよ。見ているだけで楽しいもの (Untransformed SR #731 only) *placeholder* こういうちゃんとしたドレスを着るとなると、さすがに緊張するわね (Transformed SR #731 only) *placeholder* 私のドレス姿に見合うように、あなたも相応の服装になってもらわないとね？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #731 only) *placeholder* 歌ってやっぱり凄いなって……あらためてそう思う (UR #126 only, all states) *placeholder* 別に寂しくなんかないわよ (Untransformed UR #126 only) I'm not lonely at all. みんなと作るステージって……素敵ね (Transformed UR #126 only) *placeholder* この気持ち……教えてくれたのはあなただから… (High kizuna, transformed UR #126 only) *placeholder* 私、料理ってそんなに興味ないのよねー…… (Untransformed UR #187 only) I'm not really all that interested in cooking... 今度料理を習ってみようかしら？別に誰のためでもないけどね (Transformed UR #187 only) Maybe I'll take cooking lessons sometime. Not like I'm doing it for anyone. 早く食べちゃいなさいよね。だって……この後はキミと一緒にお出かけしたいんだもん (High kizuna, transformed UR #187 only) Hurry up and finish eating... I... want to go on a date with you after. はっ……！　こんな大事な日に限って、私が寝坊しちゃうなんて…… (Untransformed UR #257 only) *placeholder* 急がなくっちゃ。バレンタインデーが終わっちゃう……！ (Transformed UR #257 only) *placeholder* 美味しい？よかった。あなたが好きそうなチョコを選んできたのよ (High kizuna, transformed UR #257 only) It's good? That's great. I chose the type of chocolate you'd probably like. 陽射しがつよくなってきたわね。新しい日傘でも買いに行こうかしら？ (Untransformed UR #358 only) *placeholder* 海のお姫様か……真姫ちゃんにはぴったりの格好かしら？　なんて (Transformed UR #358 only) *placeholder* なーに？　そんなに私と一緒がいいの？ (High kizuna, transformed UR #358 only) What? You want to be with me that badly? 冬が近づいてきたわ……　寒いのは得意じゃないけど、少し寒いくらいの方が頭がスッキリするの (Untransformed UR #456 only) *placeholder* 生まれた日の星座でその人の性格が決まっちゃうなんて……そんなことあるかしら？ (Transformed UR #456 only) *placeholder* 貸してあげた本は読んだ？　今日は暇だから……私が説明してあげてもいいわよ (High kizuna, transformed UR #456 only) *placeholder* μ'sで手品をやるの？希の発想にはビックリするわ……まあ、私なら出来ると思うけど (Untransformed UR #608 only) *placeholder* どんな手品にもちゃんとトリックがあるんだから、練習すれば出来るに決まってるじゃない (Transformed UR #608 only) *placeholder* どうして上手くいかないのかしら……ことりってば、にこにこ見てないで助けてよ～っ (High kizuna, transformed UR #608 only) *placeholder* 今日は動物園に来たの。昨日から、凛と穂乃果が嬉しそうにはしゃいでいたわ。 (Untransformed UR #701 only) *placeholder* いつかペガサスに乗って、星空を駆けてみたいわ♪ (Transformed UR #701 only) *placeholder* 絶対に、私とあなただけの秘密なんだからね♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #701 only) *placeholder* Tapping the Character 仕方ないわね。私が手伝ってあげる。 Oh, fine. I'll help you out. 何よ、なんか用…？ What, do you need something...? きゃっ！…な、何よ！！ Kyaa! ...Wh-What is it!? 呼んだ？ You called? あなた…喧嘩売ってるの？ Are you trying to pick a fight? 何？忙しいんだから手短にね。 What? I'm busy so keep it short. っ…次は許さないんだから… ...I won't forgive you next time, got it...? や、やめなさいよっ！ St-Stop that! ……少しぐらいなら許してあげるわ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) ...I'll let you if it's just for a little bit. ちょ、ちょっと！衆人環視の中でなにするつもり！？ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) H-Hey! What do you think you're doing in public!? もーう！信じられないっ！ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Geez! I can't believe you! Other Screens ストーリーね。好きに選べばいいわ。 (Story screen) Stories huh? Choose whichever one you like. 部員のみんなはどうしてる？ (Club members screen) How's everyone in the club doing? LPがない？ラブカストーンを使えば回復できるわよ。 (Shop screen) Out of LP? You can replenish it by using loveca stones. 友人関係は大切よ？ちゃんとチェックしなさい。 (Friends screen) Relationships between friends are important. Make sure you check up on your friends every so often. Event-Triggered プレゼント、早く受け取らないと相手に失礼じゃない。 (When there are available presents) It's rude to the sender if you don't accept presents quickly. ほら、さっさと練習するわよ！ (When a lesson is possible) Come on, let's get practicing! 特別練習ができるわ。 (When a special lesson is possible) You can do a special lesson. 新しい情報はすぐに確認すべきね。 (When there is unread news) You should check any new news as soon as possible. まだ読んでないストーリーがあるじゃない。早く読みなさいよ。 (When there are unread stories) You still have stories you haven't read. Hurry up and read them. 勧誘でもしてみれば？ (When the daily normal box draw hasn't been done) Why don't you try recruiting? イベントに参加するのもいい機会よね。参加してもいいんじゃない？ (When there is an event going on) Participating in an event is a good opportunity, so why don't you try this one out? 課題ぐらい軽くクリアしてみせてよね (When there are incomplete assignments) You should be clearing those assignments like they're nothing. もっとライブができるわね (When there are new live stages) We can do some more live performances. Date-Triggered あけましておめでとう。……お休みだしもうちょっと寝ててもいいわよね？ (New Year's Day; January 1) Happy New Year... It's a holiday so it's fine to sleep in, you know. ハッピーバースデー、花陽♪　今日のパーティはあなたがいなくっちゃはじまらないわ♪ (Hanayo's birthday; January 17) Happy birthday, Hanayo. ♪ Today's party can't start without you. ♪ 今日は節分ね。みんな鬼を追い払うのに必死だけど……いい鬼だっているかもしれないじゃない？ (Setsubun; February 3) Today's Setsubun, isn't it? Everyone's trying so hard to drive demons away... but what if there are nice ones out there? はい、チョコレート。小さいけど……それなりに気持ちはこもってるわ (Valentine's Day; February 14) Here, chocolate. It's small... but I didn't skimp on the feelings. 私は、お雛様とお内裏様だけの雛人形が好きかも。二人がいれば、それだけで十分じゃない？ (Doll Festival; March 3) I only like the two imperial dolls. Isn't just having the two of them enough? バレンタインデーもホワイトデーも、ただお菓子がもらえる日だと思ってない？ (White Day; March 14) Don't you think Valentine's Day and White Day are just days for getting candy? 海未、誕生日おめでとう。海未が作ってくれる歌詞が…とても好きよ (Umi's birthday; March 15) Happy birthday, Umi. I really love... the lyrics you write. 今日は私のバースデーよ。覚えててくれた？　……ふふ。プレゼントより、その気持ちが嬉しいかな (Maki's birthday; April 19) Today's my birthday. Did you remember? ...Hehe, that makes me happier than any present. こどもの日？　私には関係ないわね……って、引っ張らないでよ。私はかくれんぼ興味ない～っ (Children's Day; May 5) Children's Day? It's got nothing to do with me... Hey, stop pulling. I'm not interested in hide-and-seek~! 希、ハッピーバースデー。いつも私の心を見透かしてるようでドキッとするけど……嫌いじゃないわ (Nozomi's birthday; June 9) Happy birthday, Nozomi. You always see through everything I try to do and surprise me... but I don't hate you for that. 七夕のお願い事した？私はもうしたけど……恥ずかしいからナイショ (Tanabata; July 7) Did you make a wish for Tanabata? I already did, but... it's embarrassing so I'm not telling. 凛。七夕だから気合いが入るのは分かるけど……てるてる坊主、さすがに多すぎるんじゃない？ (Tanabata; July 7) Rin, I know that you're excited about Tanabata... but aren't you making way too many good weather charms? 誕生日おめでとう。にこちゃんってちょっと騒がしいけど……いないと物足りないのよね (Nico's birthday; July 22) Happy birthday. Nico-chan, you can get annoying at times, but... it feels like there's something missing when you're not there. ……にっこにっこにー。ホントはこんなことやりたくないけど……今日だけ特別なんだから (Nico's birthday; July 22) ...Nico Nico Smile. I really don't want to do this... but I'll make an exception just for today. 穂乃果、お誕生日おめでとう。普段は言わないけど……穂乃果の笑顔には励まされてるのよ？ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Honoka, happy birthday. I would normally never say this... but your smile always encourages me. みんな穂乃果の誕生日だからってそわそわしちゃって……　まあ、私もそうなんだけど (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Everyone's all excited today because it's Honoka's birthday... Well, I guess I am too. 今日は十五夜よ。月明かりの下で、ゆっくりと竹取物語を読むのもいいかしら？ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2014; September 8, 2014) Today's the Mid-Autumn Festival. How about we read The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter under the moonlight? にこちゃん……　まさか自分のこと、かぐや姫か何かと勘違いしてるんじゃないでしょうね (Mid-Autumn Festival 2015; September 27, 2015) Nico-chan... You're not trying to make others believe that you're Princess Kaguya, are you? ハッピーバースデー、ことり♪ことりはああ見えてしっかり者で……µ'sには絶対欠かせないわ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Happy birthday, Kotori. ♪ Despite how you seem, you're really level-headed... and an indispensable part of µ's. ことり、今日はあなたのバースデーね♪みんなでパーティをするから、先に帰ったらダメよ？ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Today's your birthday, isn't it, Kotori? ♪ We're holding a party for you, so don't head home just yet, okay? エリー、音楽室に早く来て♪バースデーソングを作ったの。今日はあなたの誕生日なんだから (Eli's birthday; October 21) Eli, hurry on over to the music room. ♪ I wrote a birthday song for you since it's your birthday today. 今日はエリーの誕生日よ。まさか忘れてないでしょうね？　……ふふ、ならばよろしいっ (Eli's birthday; October 21) Today's Eli's birthday. You didn't forget, did you? ...Hehe, good! Trick or Treat♪　お菓子をくれないといたずらしちゃうわよ？ (Halloween; October 31) Trick or Treat. ♪ I'll play a trick on you if you don't give me candy. ちょっ、やめてよ！　ハロウィンにいたずらするのは私の方で、あなたはされる方でしょ！？ (Halloween; October 31) Hey, stop that! I'm supposed to be the one playing tricks on you! 凛にはいっつも振り回されてるけど、それが結構好きなのよね……。誕生日、おめでとっ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Rin always makes more work for me, but I actually quite like that... Happy birthday! こーら。先に自分でバースデーソング歌わないの。私たちが凛のことを想って歌うものでしょ？ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Come on, don't start singing the birthday song on your own. It's something that's supposed to contain our feelings for you, Rin. 悪い子のところには、サンタさん来ないわよ？　ちゃーんと、いい子にしてなさいよね♪ (Christmas Day; December 25) Santa won't come to bad kids on Christmas, you know, so make sure you behave yourself. ♪ 今年はエリーがサンタさんなの？うふっはしゃいじゃって、かわいいんだから♪ (Christmas Day; December 25) Eli's Santa this year? Hehe. It's cute how excited she is for it. ♪ みんながいてくれたおかげで、今年も楽しかったかも。来年も私のことを見ててよね？ (New Year's Eve; December 31) Because everyone else was here for me, this year was pretty fun. Make sure you watch over me next year too, okay? µ'sのカウントダウンステージなんてあったら楽しそうじゃない？　でもみんな起きてられないかも (New Year's Eve; December 31) Wouldn't it be fun if µ's had a countdown concert? I don't think everyone would be able to stay awake for it though. もうすぐ本番がはじまるわ。……大丈夫この日のためにみんなで練習してきたんだもの (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 1; January 31, 2015) The concert's starting soon... It'll be fine. Everyone's been practicing for this day. ライブ前は緊張しないかって？　もちろん緊張するけど……みんなに会える喜びの方が大きいかな (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 2; February 1, 2015) Am I not nervous before a concert? Of course I am... but it's overwhelmed by the happiness of being able to see everyone. 一人で映画を観るのも好きだけど……隣にあなたがいるのも悪くないわね (Love Live! The School Idol Movie premiere; June 13, 2015 to July 31, 2015) I like watching movies by myself... but it's not bad with you beside me too. Cameos ちょっと、私のこと忘れたりしたら承知しないわよ Hey, I won't forgive you if you forget about me. たまにぐらいなら呼んでもいいわ You can call on me if it's just every once in a while. つれないあなたの頭の中はどうなってるのかしら…ふふ (Transformed SR #77 only) You're so heartless. I wonder what's going on inside that head of yours... Hehe. あなたのこと、すっと待ってるのに……たまには来なさいよね？ (Transformed SR #132 only) I've been waiting for you all this time... Come visit once in a while, okay? なんで来てくれないの？私の……ご主人さま。……こ、こんなこと普通言わないんだからね！？ (Transformed SR #167 only) Why didn't you come for me... master? ...Th-This isn't something I'm going to say regularly, okay!? 私を1人にするつもりじゃないでしょうね？そんなことしたら……泣いちゃうんだから！ (Transformed SR #194 only) You weren't planning on leaving me alone, were you? If you do that... I'll cry! もっとあなたと豆まきしたいんだから。早く戻ってきてよね (Transformed SR #259 only) I want to scatter more beans with you, so come back soon, okay? あなたは私のそばから……いなくならないわよね？ (Transformed SR #270 only) You'll... always be with me, right? …この私を待たせるなんて…ずいぶんじゃない？ (UR #126 only?) ...Making me wait like this... How inconsiderate.